The present invention relates to a steerable trailer chassis and, more particularly, to a steerable trailer that can offset the center line of the trailer to the tow vehicle, using a swivel tongue and pivoting axles to alter the turning radius of the trailer to improve the turning and backing.
Conventional trailers do not track in the same radius as the tow vehicle. A regular trailer moves in relationship to the steering of the tow vehicle. This can make the control of the trailer difficult, especially when attempting to position the trailer in a precise location.
As can be seen, there is a need for a trailer that can be steerable to track in the same radius as the tow vehicle.